Soledad
by Miry Cullen
Summary: Jacob, destroza a Bella para siempre.O eso cree ella, hasta que conoce a un extraño de ojos verdes. ¿Podrá el salvarla de la soledad o ella tendrá demasiado miedo para dejarse salvar? Todos Humanos.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Todo me recuerda a ti, y no debería ser así, porque hace tres años que ocurrió, pero no lo puedo olvidar, y dudo que lo pueda hacer .Esta soledad, la que me acompaña esta noche, porque no estás otra vez conmigo, dime porque aunque tu amor, yate hallas ido yo me siento así; dime como superarlo como tener fuerzas de nuevo, como poder recuperar la sonrisa, al ver un nuevo día. Dame alguna pista para que pueda seguir; quizás con el tiempo te olvide. Pasaron los años tristes y sombríos, sin que yo pudiera ofrecer mi amor, sin poder ver a nadie porque todo era demasiado doloroso, porque todo me recordaba a ti. Aunque ya te olvide mi corazón está resentido, ya no siente como antes y dudo que lo vuelva a hacer. Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, mas las mías no las curó. Pero en un momento de tristeza le conocí a él, fue mi luz, mi esperanza, me ayudó a superarlo, me quiso, y lo más importante me enseño otra vez lo que era el amor. Nunca imagine que pudiera amara alguien, más de lo que te ame, pero fue así, y cada vez que le miro le quiero más, me devolvió mis esperanzas aquellas que creí perdidas, pero sobre todo me dio ganas de vivir, por todo ello le doy mil gracias, le doy gracias por haberle conocido y también te doy gracias. No por suicidarte, te doy gracias, por en un momento de mi vida, lo fuiste todo para mi, y si aquella noche no hubieras hecho, lo que hiciste, el no estaría aquí conmigo. Y si tu dirías que me estoy volviendo loca pues te estoy agradeciendo , lo que casi ocurrió…

_Mi muerte_

* * *

_Os gusta _

_Mandarme rewievs, ¿la continuo o No?_

_BsBs _

_* Miry *_


	2. Mi muerte

**Esta es la historia de Bella, como comienza todo, es bastante violenta. Espero que no tenga ninguna incoerencia, si la tiene decirmelo.

* * *

****Mi muerte**

_**Tres años antes…**__ (Bella POV)_

Hoy salgo del trabajo más tarde que otros días, Jake va estar hecho una furia. Jacob o Jake para los amigos, es mi marido. Tengo 19 años, vivo en un pequeño pueblo en el Estado de Washington, Forks. Me case hace un año, gusto el día en que me gradué. Mi "padre" Charlie Swan, por cierto el jefe de policía de Forks, nos ayudó a comprar una pequeña casa en las afueras, donde según él, podríamos tener intimidad, y por desgracia la teníamos. Meses después de casarnos Jake empezó a, no sé, obsesionarse con pequeñas cosas, como llegar un poco tarde, arreglarme más para salir, mirar a otras personas (hombres o incluso mujeres)…Pensaba que era una estupidez, hasta que empezó a pegarme por ello, no se lo he contado a nadie, quien iba a pensar que el amable y cariñoso Jacob, pegaba a su mujer. Y además con lo patosa que soy, me caigo constantemente y mis huesos se han roto ya en innumerables ocasiones. Yo aun lo amo, no penséis mal, lo amaré siempre. Fue el único que me ayudó cuando llegue a Forks, Jacob es el hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie. Renée mi madre me echo de casa, tenía 13 años. Decía que no se podía hacer cargo de mi, que yo no le servía, tengo o tenía, no lo sé un hermano mayor, Emmett; supongo que le servía más que yo, él tenía 16 años, y un trabajo. No sé nada de él, tampoco me he decidido a buscarlo. Viví en la calle durante 1 año, no lo aguantaba más, así que decidí suicidarme, me corte las venas, pero no lo conseguí. Charlie, él que ahora es mi "padre" me llevo al hospital, vivo con él desde entonces. Bueno ahora vivo con Jake. Renée no sé donde está, tampoco me importa, lo único que sé, es que, NUNCA la quiero volver a ver. Hoy es una noche clara, no llueve. En la puerta de mi casa está el coche de Jake, como no. Por un momento dudo en entrar, pero si tardo más… mejor no lo pienso. Ahí está, tirado en el sillón, con su cerveza, justo cuando entro desvía su mirada de la tele, y se levanta hacía mi. Por un segundo veo al viejo Jake, esperándome con cariño, pero eso desaparece cuando de agarra por el cuello y comienza a gritarme.

- ¿Dónde has estado?- pero la fuerza de su mano contra mi garganta me impedía emitir cualquier sonido. Notaba como el aire abandonaba mis pulmones, si no se movia me iba a desmayar de un momento a otro.

- _No_ te lo voy a volver a preguntar Bella, ¿Dónde has estado?

- Ángela me pidió cerrar, Jake, qu…- pero no corto no me dejo acabar, cada vez estaba más enfadado.

- Bella no me mientas se que lo estás viendo a escondidas, ¿Piensas dejarme?- de que habla, he estado todo el día trabajando, lo único que quiero es cenar y dormir, pero creo que hoy no va a ser posible.

- Jake de que estás hablando sabes que solo te quiero a ti, he estado- paff, me había pegado justo en la boca, mañana no podría ir a trabajar, por su mirada, esto, no había hecho más que empezar.

Me agarró por los pelos y me golpeo contra la pared, después de los dos primeros golpes, comencé a perder un poco el sentido, pero no lo suficiente como para desmayarme. Me soltó yo caí al suelo, magullada, mareada y sin fuerzas. Comenzó a darme patadas, creo que mientras lo hacía me insultaba no estoy segura, su voz la oia distante. Paró, ya está, ya se a cansado. Derrepente note como agarraba mis muñecas, note un gran dolor cuando deslizaba lo que parecía un cuchillo, después de eso todo se volvió negro.

_(3ª persona POV)_

Bella se encontraba tirada en el suelo poco a poco desangrándose. Jacob por su parte estaba llamando a la policía y a una ambulancia, aun que el no pretendía que la salvaran deseaba su muerte, le había mentido, ella le pertenecía, era su Bella. Mientras esos pensamientos surcaban su mente Jacob, se disparaba en la nuca, un disparo mortal. La ambulancia llegó minutos más tarde, y así encontraron a Bella, desangrandose lentamente, pero no muerta. El plan de Jacob no había tenido éxito. Desde ese momento Bella esta rota, rota porque su mejor amigo, su alma gemela, su marido, la había pegado y cortado para que se desangrara, para que se muriera. Desde entonces Bella se considera muerta, ya no siente nada, solo está presente, puede hablar, respirar, lo demás le da igual. Porque ahora no le queda nada por lo que vivir.

* * *

Espero que os guste

Escrbirme reviewss

BsBs

* Miry *


	3. ¿Empezando a olvidar?

**¿Empezando a olvidar?**

_**27 de Marzo de 2009**__ (Bella Pov)_

Hoy hace tres años de mi muerte y por mucho que lo quiera olvidar no puedo. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, revivo aquella noche. Tomo muchas pastillas para la depresión, los ataques de pánico, para dormir, aun aunque las pesadillas siguen estando ahí. Charlie se siente culpable. Me llama todas las semanas y viene a visitarme por navidades, en realidad si se lo pidiera vendría más veces, pero no quiero hacerlo sufrir más de lo que está sufriendo. Tengo una buena noticia, he encontrado a mi hermano Emmett McCarty. Si mi nombre es Isabella Marie McCarty. Mi padre murió de cáncer cuando yo tenía 11 años, después de eso Renée empezó a beber, a tomar drogas, debía mucho dinero, el único que trabajaba era Emmett. Me quería mucho o me quiere no lo sé. Él estaba trabajando cuando Renée me hecho, no se si me querrá volver a ver espero que sí. Pero no tengo el valor para llamarlo, no podría soportar su rechazo, no después de todo lo que me ha pasado. Ahora vivo en Chicago, con mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon, también trabajo con ella en una tienda de moda, yo soy la encargada y Alice es la diseñadora. Ella sabe lo que me paso, me ayuda y me apoya en todo lo que puede, me hace salir, a pesar de que yo no quiera, me hace vivir. La quiero mucho, sin ella no sé lo que habría hecho. El novio de Alice, Jasper Whitlock, es la persona más amable y cariñosa que he conocido nunca, también él me ha ayudado mucho. Tiene una hermana Rosalie que vive aquí en Chicago con su prometido. Aun no he conocido a Rosalie, mañana van a venir a cenar. Así que aquí estoy en el sillón, viendo una película, Alice se ha ido con Jasper a cenar. Luego se quedará en su casa, esto me ha costado largas horas, Alice no me quiere dejar sola; me llama cada 2 horas para ver si estoy bien o necesito algo, a veces me apetece desconectar el teléfono, ya se que lo hace por mi bien pero…uff. De todas maneras si lo desconecto se volvería loca y vendría corriendo, por si me ha ocurrido algo, a veces es un poco exagerada, no voy a hacer nada raro, vale que este deprimida y eso pero no sé…No me voy a suicidar eso está claro, mataría a bueno... la primera a mí, pero no, enserio mataría a Charlie, a Alice… a todos los que me quieren. Me quieren, como decía Jacob, pero no debo pensar en eso hoy ni nunca, porque él… bueno demostró que no me quería, alguien que quiere a su mujer no intenta m-ma-mat… bueno quitarle la vida. Estos momentos los odios hay veces que pienso demasía y eso luego me hace recordar cosas, cosas que pude haber hecho mal, cosas que convirtieran a Jacob, el hombre que aun amo, en un ser despreciable que pegaba por placer, que a la mañana siguiente, me traia el desayuno y me trataba como a una reina, aunque eso lo hiciera cada mañana por las noches aquel hombre bueno desaparecía y se convertía en…

- Bella, ¿Bella?, ¿Sabes qué horas es? - me pregunta Alice acercándose lentamente hacia mi

- ¿sí?- respondo dudosamente, ¿me he pasado toda la noche en el sofá, dándole vueltas a mi vida? La respuesta es obvia, sí. Ahora tengo que pensar que es lo que le digo a Alice.

- Bella ¿te has pasado toda la noche despierta en el sofá?- bien ahora alice está cabreada, genial, podrá ser pequeña y todo lo que tu quieras pero cuando se enfada no la gana nadie.

- No, Alice me he despertado temprano y como no podía dormir, pues he venido al sillón. Después de las pesadillas sabes que no puedo dormir.- es una mentirá pero suele ser real, me va a pillar, me va a pillar…

- Estas bien Bella, uff sabia que no me tenía que haber ido, est…- en ese momento le corté, porque todos se culpan de lo que me pasa a mi no es su culpa. Y la vocecita de mi interior me responde a mi pregunta._ Porque te quiere , porque les importas…_

- No, Alice no te eches la culpa me pasa casi todas las noche, además por la expresión de tu cara no te lo pasaste nada mal ¿me equivoco?- por favor a ver si no se da cuenta y cambiamos de tema

- Bueno pues si- me dijo sonrojándose y así me conto como Jasper la llevo a una cena romántica a la luz de la luna, luego fueron a bailar, y una cosa llevo a la otra y … bueno a cavaron en el apartamento de Jasper.

- ¡Ósea que si te lo has pasado bien!¿ Qué hora es Alice?-llevábamos un ratico hablando

- Las 10 pues,¡ madre mía las 10!- Oh oh para que habré preguntado.

- Bella, dúchate y vístete hoy va a ser un gran día, tenemos que ir a comprar comida, bebidas y por supuesto un conjunto para esta noche pa…

- Alice, yo ya teng…

- No, Bella quiere que te compres uno nuevo, ya se que en tu armario hay, según tu mucha ropa, pero por favor hoy va a ser un día muy especial, lo le querrás hacer a tu amiga Alice el feo de negarle unas horas de compras verdad.- ¡jo! Como le voy a decir que no con esa cara, ya sé cómo consigue que Jasper hagas esas cosas

- Vale, Alice tu ganas, pero algo que no sea muy caro. Si Alice ya sé que tengo dinero. Si Alice se que va a tener que ser un vestido. Y si Alice me pondré tacones, pero bajos, ya lo sabes- Alice me miraba con cara de orgullo, después de llevar toda mi vida, saliendo con ella, cuando compramos un vestido siempre pregunta las mismas cosas.

- Umm ¿Bella?- ¿Una nueva pregunta? Jeje bueno

- Sí, Alice

- Esto, es que… Me ayudarías a hacer la cena, esque cocinas mucho mejor que yo y…

- Alice, ¿en serio tienes que preguntar?

- Sabes lo mucho que te quiero verdad, miraremos unos zapatos con un poco de tacón, te van a encantar ya lo verás. Vete a prepararte que si no no nos dará tiempo.

Bueno halla voy, hola nuevo día.

* * *

_Espero que os halla gustado_

_Escribirme reviews, gracias por leer_

_BsBs_

_* Miry *_


	4. ¿Emmett?

**Lo siento llevo siglos sin actualizar, estoy muy liada con el colegio, los examenes finales... Espero poder escribir más a menudo. Espero que os guste.**

**

* * *

****¿Emmett?**

_(Bella POV)_

Después de pasarnos horas comprando, por fin encontramos todo lo que según Alice necesitamos. Su vestido es verde con un lazo de color verde más claro, resalta su pequeña pero curva figura (toda la ropa en mi perfil), los zapatos con hebillas son verdes a juego con el lazo Mi vestido es rojo y los zapatos son negros , como prometió Alice no tienen mucho tacón. Ahora estamos haciendo la cena, de primero ensalada templada, de segundo pollo en salsa y de postre tarta de queso. Alice está saltando de un lado para otro, no puede parar quieta creo que va ha hacer un agujero en el suelo. Jasper está haciendo la tarta, mientras yo hado la ensalada, Alice está poniendo la mesa. A las ocho vendrá la hermana de Jasper y su prometido.

-Bella vamos a prepararnos- dijo Alice cuando había acabado de poner la mesa.

- Vale ahora voy, ¿sigues tu Jasper?- asintió mientras Alice me arrastraba hasta mi cuarto.

_Una hora más tarde…_

Alice y yo ya estamos listas después de "Barbie Bella", Alice dice que exagero, pero yo digo que eso es horroroso, aunque la verdad es que luego quedo muy bien. Jasper lleva unos pantalones negros con una camisa verde que combina perfectamente con el vestido de Alice, conociéndola no me extraña.

**Din-Dong-Din-Dong**

**-**Bella, ¡Bella, oh Dios mío!¡oh- Dios-mío, están aquí!- creo que me he quedado sorda definitivamente, Alice está saltando de un lado para el otro, Jasper trata de calmarla y la verdad es que lo hace muy bien, en cuestión de segundos Alice ha dejado de saltar, y tiene una sonrisita en la cara. No me quiero imaginar que es lo que le habrá dicho.

- Voy a abrir la puerta ¿qué tal estoy, Jazz?- pregunta Alice, esta mujer no tiene solución en fin…

- Estas guapísima cariño- mientras tanto Jasper la besa en la mejilla, en este punto Alice tiene las mejillas sonrojadas. Después de esta pequeña muestra de cariño, Alice por fin va a abrir la puerta. La primera en entrar es Rosalie, metro ochenta, pelo rubio, parece una modelo; la verdad es que se parece mucho a Jasper. Detrás de ella está su promotido, es alto, moreno, y muy grande, la verdad es que…No no puede ser, no aquí no, así no, noto como me empieza a faltar el aire, el también se ha fijado, no no ahora se enfadará no me querrá volver a ver, me…

- ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?- sus ojos se están llenando de lagrimas, no esto no es así, el nunca me ha buscado, el ya no me quiere. Lo único que podía ver es la habitación dando vueltas oía voces a mi alrededor, después todo se volvió negro.

_(Emmett POV) _jeje algo tendrá que decir ¿no?

Hoy vamos a conocer a la novia y a una amiga de Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie, de mi Rosalie. Es una de las personas que más quiero, bueno a parte de mi hermana desapareció cuando tenía 12 años, no se porque lo hizo, no me perdonó a verla dejado sola con Renée, estaba siempre borracha. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho me largue a la universidad, años más tarde conseguí trabajo como mecánico en un taller de Chicago, allí conocí a Rosalie. Me pregunto si…

-Emmett, cariño, estas bien llevo un rato llamándote- siempre se preocupa por los demás, al principio puede ser un poco fría, pero en realidad es una persona muy dulce y cariñosa.

- Si, estoy bien. Por cierto estás preciosa- jaja me encanta cuando se sonroja, por cierto, wow, tendría que ser ilegal vestir se así. ¡Madre mía! Emmett, concéntrate la cena con Jasper, la cena con Jasper… Cogimos el coche de Rosalie, llegamos enseguida ya que no vivimos muy lejos. Cuando llamamos a la puerta se oía a alguien gritar, Jasper dice que Alice es muy enérgica, así que supongo que será ella. La puerta se abre.

- Hola bienvenidos soy Alice, tu debes de ser Rosalie y tu Emmett- para lo pequeña que es es bastante enérgica, si.

-Hola- contestamos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Podeís ir pasando la cena está casi lista- me encanta está chica nunca deja de sonreir. Es una casa no muy grande, al fondo está Jasper y una chica, tiene el pelo marrón lleva un vestido rojo que marca las curvas de su cuerpo. ¡Oh, no no puede ser!

- ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?-no puede ser, Renée me dijo que la habían dado por muerta, pero está aquí. No me lo puedo creer, Rosalie, Jasper, y Alice nos miran con curiosidad.

- Os conoceis, ¿Por qué no nos lo habíais dicho?- preguntaron Jasper y Rosalie a la vez. A veces hablan a la vez será cosa de los gemelos. Pero no hice caso a mi me lo que más me importa en este momento mi hermana, mi Belly-boo, sus mejillas están perdiendo el color por minutos.

-Bella, estás bien- estoy frente a ella, pero no me mira, su mirada está lejos de aquí, la quiero abrazar, chillar, contarle todo lo que me ha pasado, quiero que ella me cuente lo todo. Se está desplomando, espera ¡QUÉ!, en el último segundo la consigo coger.

- Bella, Bella despierta…

- Emmett, tumbala en el sofá, a veces le pasa tiene ataques de pánico- Alice y Jasper, están tranquilos, como pueden estarlo no lo entiendo. Poco a poco me dirijo al sofá, dejándola cuidadosamente.

- ¿De que la conoces Emmett?- mi Rosalie me mira con tristeza

- Es mi hermana, desapareció cuando tenía 12, Renée dijo que había muerto pero yo nunca lo pensé.- la mano de Rosalie sujeta la mía con fuerza y me lanza una pequeña, aunque triste sonrisa.

- Bella, te ha estado buscando, creía que no la querías por eso no se atrevío a llamarte…

- ¿Por qué iba a pensar eso?- grité enfurecido.

- No lo sé, nunca nos ha contado porque, solo que no se atrevía- esta vez fue Jasper quien contestó. Bella se está empezando a despertar, empieza a moverse.

_(Bella POV) _

Oigo voces a lo lejos, pero no recuerdo que ha pasado, estaba de pie esperando a la hermana de Jasper y a su prometido. Emmett, el prometido, es Emmett, me ha reconocido, estaba llorando me estaba llamando.

-Bella, Belly-boo, soy yo Emmett, se que estás despierta abre los ojos- hace 10 años que no oigo esa voz, la voz de mi hermano. Poco a poco abro los ojos, estoy tumbada en el sillón Emmett, está sentado a mi lado; Rosalie está en el sillón de al lado,Jasper y Alice están en el sillón verde, que está enfrente del de Rosalie.

-¿ Emmett, de ver-verdad eres tu?- sin contestar me envolvió con sus brazos.

Si, definitivamente es Emmett ;mi hermano.

* * *

_¿Os Gusta?¿si?¿No?_

_Besos_

_* Miry *_


	5. La verdad

**Lo siento estuve de vacaciones. Espero tener más tiempo para escribir. Se que es corto, lo siento.**

**Espero que os guste**

**Bsbs**

**

* * *

**

La verdad

_Bella (POV)_

Despues de lo que me parecieron los segundos más largos y maravillosos de toda mi vida, Emmett dejó de abrazarme.

-Bella ¿cómo pudiste hacernos eso?- pregunto mi hermano elevando su tono de voz, como Jacob hacía cua…

-¡Bella contéstame!- Mi cuerpo no responde, empiezo a temblar, cierro lo ojos a la espera de un golpe, golpe que nunca llegará.

-Emmett deja de gritar la estas asustando- esa voz debe de ser de Rosalie la prometida de mi hermano.

- Lo siento Bella- dijo Emmett agachando la cabeza- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años?

- Yo… yo no desaparecí Emmett, Renée me echo de casa, me dijo que no servía para nada…

-¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo?, Bella cariño ¿Qué te ha pasado?- se lo conté todo, como viví en la calle, como Charlie se ocupo de mí, lo ocurrido con Jacob y finalmente como vine a vivir con Alice. La verdad es que nunca había contado toda la historia ni si quiera a Alice, pero me sentí bien después de mucho tiempo, creo que estaba en paz conmigo misma. Nadie podía contener las lágrima, Emmett me miraba con esa mirado cómplice como cuando eras niños y sin mediar palabra me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, como cuando eres niño y abrazas a tu muñeca, tanto que luego te duelen los brazos, pero ha merecido la pena porque sigue estando contigo y sabes que mientras la sujetes siempre estará entre tus brazos. Me sentía segura, como cuando era pequeña y había tormenta, Emmett siempre me protegía. Sólo espero que pueda perdonarme.

_Emmett (POV)_

No lo puedo creer Renée la echó de casa, ha vivido una pesadilla durante todos estos años. Mi pobre hermana. No me lo podré perdonar nunca, la deje sola, podía haberla buscado. Recuperaré su confianza y conseguiré que vuelva a sonreír

_Alice (POV)_

No me lo puedo creer ha contado toda su historia, nunca me hubiera imaginado todo lo que le ha pasado. Si me hubiera pasado a mi no se sí me habría atrevido a empezar de nuevo, siempre supe que tenía mucho coraje. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por ayudarla.

_Rosalie(POV)_

Es increíble lo mucho que puede llegar a sufrir una persona. Soy feliz Emmett ha recuperado a su hermana, la que creía desaparecida hace muchos años. Los apoyaré en todo lo que pueda.

_Jasper(POV)_

Siempre supe que su vida no había sido fácil, pero nunca pensé que una persona pudiera sufrir tanto. La ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

* * *

¿Os está gustando?

* Miry *


	6. la cena

**Bueno aquí os dejo otro nuevo capitulo. **

**Ya se que he tardado más de lo que había dicho lo siento. Espero que os guste.**

**Por favor visitar mi nueva historia Giro inesperado Gracias**

**

* * *

**

La cena

_(Bella Pov)_

Decidí cambiar el tema de la conversación, ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas.

-Emmett, qué pasó después de que… bueno…

- Renée dijo que había ido a la policía, que hacían todo lo que podían… No debí haberle hecho caso…pero no sabía que podía hacer Bella, te lo juro. Yo…

- Emmett- dije acercándome hacia él y abrazándolo- no te culpo por lo que paso. De verdad, nunca lo he hecho, por que iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.¿ Me harías un favor?

- Qué…s…si claro, sabes que haría cualquier cosas por ti Bella.

-Si alguna vez te oigo culparte por eso, te daré una patada en el culo.¿ Etendido?- dije mirando a mi hermano mayor.

- Claro que si enana

Empezamos a cenar, la cena estaba deliciosa. No paramos de hablar y reir,la verdad es que aún no me puedo creer lo que ha pasado, estoy… feliz…nunca crei que pudiera ser feliz no completamente, pero si un poco feliz. La tarta estaba… no tengo palabras para describirla y por la cara de los demás, diría que tampoco. Después de cenar decidimos ir a la discoteca, no suelo ir… pero quien puede decir a Alice… ya a Emmett que no. Estamos de camino a la discoteca Light, es una discoteca en el centro de Chicago, vamos todos en un taxi, es más bien una furgoneta.

-¿Qué vas a tomar bella?

- Umm… Ron con Coca-cola.

- Vale y vosotros- dijo Alice dirigiéndose hacia los demás.

-Vodka con hielo- dijeron Rosalie y Emmett a la vez.

Despúes de una hora decidimos salir a bailar, Rosalie, Alice y yo estábamos bailando en medio de la pista, bajo la atónita mirada de Emmett y Jasper. Cuando llevábamos un buen rato bailando decidi ira a sentarme, Emmett y Jasper se dirigieron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas.

-Wola ¿estás sholaaa guaapa? ¿Qui-e-res bailarrr con miigoo?

- ummm no, mejor no.

- ehh¿¿ no?? Perrooo porrjeee, ¿acaso no soy lo shufixientemente guaaapo?- la verdad esque no eres horrible apestas a alcohol y a tabaco, llevas la camisa toda manchada. ME DAS ASCO.

- Veras, es que no me gustan los hombres

- Eso es lo que dices… seguro- en ese momento Alice se dirigía hacia la mesa, GRACIAS.

- Hola cariño- con esto le di un beso en la mejilla y le guiñe un ojo- tenemos que llamar a la niñera estoy preocupada por la niña…

- Oyeee, fuuee un plaxer haberteee conocidooo, ¡¡¡Ehh!!!, creooo que me llammann ayios guaaapasss.- se fue jeje mi plan a funcionado.

- Umm Bella creo que se te ha subido el alcohol.

- Jaja Alice por favor, acaso no te has fijado bien en él, has sido mi excusa perfecta.

- Que le has dicho que eras lesbiana- dije sarcásticamente (No tengo ningun problema con las personas gays, lesbianas… a cada persona puede gustarle una cosa, yo no juzgo. Las personas son libres de hacer lo que quieran con su vida y lo respeto) .

- Umm eso es exactamente lo que le he dicho Alice.

-Jaja, verás cuando se lo cuente a Emmett.

Sobre las 4:30 nos fuimos del la discoteca, a partir de ahí ya está todo borroso.

_(Jasper Pov)_

A las 4:30 pedimos un taxi para volver a casa, no es que estuviéramos muy borrachos pero… la verdad esque hoy lo he pasado muy bien, Alice también. Bella… la verdad es que no la había visto nunca tan feliz… en realidad nunca la había visto sonreír, al menos no de esa forma. Ahora se había quedado dormida, está entre Alice y Emmett. Solo espero que no ocurra nada malo en su vida a partir de ahora.

* * *

Tranquilos Edward aparecerá pronto ;)

Dejarme Reviews

Bsbs

* Miry *


	7. Viaje

**Hola siento mucho el retraso, cada vez que me ponia a escribir, tenía que hacer otra cosa. Lo siento. Bueno aquí os dejo un capitulo. Estos días tengo vacaciones así que aprovecharé para escribir.**_

* * *

_

_Sobre las 4:30 nos fuimos del la discoteca, a partir de ahí ya está todo borroso._

_(Jasper Pov)_

_A las 4:30 pedimos un taxi para volver a casa, no es que estuviéramos muy borrachos pero… la verdad esque hoy lo he pasado muy bien, Alice también. Bella… la verdad es que no la había visto nunca tan feliz… en realidad nunca la había visto sonreír, al menos no de esa forma. Ahora se había quedado dormida, está entre Alice y Emmett. Solo espero que no ocurra nada malo en su vida a partir de ahora._

**Viaje**

_(Bella Pov)_

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que me reuní con mi hermano y podría decir que han sido unas de las semanas más felices de mi vida. La semana pasada Emmett me llevó a un parque de atracciones, me compró algodón de azúcar, aunque al final se lo comió él. Mañana ya es lunes y Alice está en Nueva York, en la semana de la moda; mañana recibiremos la nueva temporada de otoño/invierno, llega desde Springfield donde Alice tiene un pequeño taller de costura. Hay 20 mujeres trabajando, Alice está pensado en ampliarlo para el año que viene, ya que sus modelos se están abriendo paso en el mundo de la moda.

Como todos los días me levanto a las 8, me ducho, me arreglo y hago el desayuno, hoy como no está Alice tomaré solo una taza de café con tostadas. La tienda habré a las 9 aunque hoy estará cerrada, ya que recibiremos el pedido de la nueva temporada. Después de tres horas y media empiezo a ponerme nerviosa, ¿por qué no ha llegado aún el pedido?, será mejor que llame.

Hola buenos días, le llamo de Alice´s. ¿Me preguntaba si ya nos habían enviado el pedido?

Hola buenos días, si miré ahora le íbamos a llamar, nos dijeron que vendrían a recoger el pedido sobre las 8, pero no ha aparecido nadie.

Entiendo y sabe si llegará o…

La empresa de transportes nos ha dicho que no hay nadie contratado.

Está bien, iré dentro de unas 4 horas, lo que me cueste llegar.

Está bien, hasta luego.

Así que me fui hasta Springfield cogí el pedido; cuando empecé a volver ya eran casi las 4 de la tarde así que decidí para en un restaurante y comer. Decidí llamar a Jasper para que no se preocupara, ya que a las 5 siempre pasa a saludarnos a la tienda. Después de comer un poco volví a emprender mi viaje hacia Chicago. A 20km había retenciones así que tarde un poco más hasta llegar a la entrada de la ciudad, pero cuando iba a entrar en la salida un coche me golpeo y todo se volvió negro.

_Edward (Pov)_

Después de años viajando alrededor de los Estados unidos debido al trabajo de mi padre, y bueno estos últimos años debido a mis estudios, pero por fin ya he acabo la carrera, y hoy empiezo a trabajar, aquí en Chicago. Esta es la ciudad que me vio nacer y dar mis primeros pasos como persona, aquí aprendía a leer, a escribir… Pero un día nos tuvimos que mudar, y ahora vuelvo, vuelvo para quedarme, eso lo tengo claro.

Para ser el primer día en el hospital no va muy mal la verdad. Me han enseñado las instalaciones, y donde se encuentran todos los departamentos, ahora mismo me encuentro en urgencias. Y ahora por hablar…

Mujer 22 años, ha sufrido un accidente de coche, posible contusión craneal.

Yo me ocupare de ella. ¿Sabéis cuanto tiempo lleva inconsciente?

Desde que la encontramos, no ha vuelto en si.

Está bien, llamar a su familia.

Vale hay que hacer le un tac, radiografías… necesito una enfermera. Como le ha podido pasar esto hasta mujer, es como un verdadero ángel, su piel blanquecina, su pelo color chocolate. Edward concéntrate.

Jessica necesito que le hagas unas pruebas, tac, radiografías, análisis de sangre. Las quiero urgentes.

Si, .

Después de todo hoy no va a ser un día tan tranquilo.

_Jasper (Pov)_

Estas semanas Bella ha estado más, contenta, ha tenido menos pesadillas. Todo hay que agradecérselo a Emmett, quien me iba a decir que el prometido de mi hermana iba a ser el hermano perdido de Bells, este mundo es un pañuelo nunca mejor dicho.

Ring-Ring-Ring…. Pero que…

¿Si?

Podría hablar con Jasper Whitlock

Si, está hablando con él.

Le llamo del hospital, Bella Swam ha sido ingresada.

Y sabe si está bien o..

Lo único que sé es que tuvo un accidente de coche y está siendo atendida.

Muchas gracias. Hasta luego.

Adios.

¡Mierda!

Emmett (Pov)

Esta tres semanas han sido fantástica lleve a Bells al parque de atracciones, espero hacerla cada día más feliz. Ahora mismo estoy colocando unas estanterías, vale las rompi, pero no fuer culpa mía, en la caja de los tornillos decía superresistente si son superresistentes no deberían soportar mi peso. Al parecer no.

Ring-Ring-Ring

Rosalie, coge el teléfono

Por que no lo coges tu

Rose, nena estoy ocupado con el armario

Si no hicieras el tonto no lo estarías colgando ahora.

¿Si?.....Jasper…. vale, tranquilo… si…. Tranquilízate….. ahora vamos… yo también.

Emmett, deja el armario

Pero Rose si ya lo he puesto.

Déjalo cariño.

¿Qué pasa rose?

Es Bella está en el hospital

¿Qué le ha pasado?

Ha tenido un accidente de coche.

Vale, vamos al hospital.

Porque todo nos tiene que pasar a nosotros. Le tiene que pasar a Bella.

_Bella (Pov)_

Mi cabeza duele, mis músculos también… Tendrás que abrir los ojos ¿no?... en cuanto los abrí me encontré con un par de ojos verdes.

* * *

¿Que os a parecido? Espero vuestros reviews.

bsbs


End file.
